


Play date

by pagemurillo



Series: Calzona one-shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagemurillo/pseuds/pagemurillo
Summary: As Zola and Sofia are having a play date, Arizona and Callie are discussing an upcoming surgery, but it gets heated...
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Series: Calzona one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162040
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Play date

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves!
> 
> I wrote this story out of nowhere and it is my very first one so please don't come at me hahaha! It has only one chapter but I put all my efforts and love into it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment and give me your opinion or things I could work more on!  
> You can always find me on twitter at @pagervbbins (grey's anatomy account) and on @itzi_my_angel (la casa de papel account) to either give me feedback or just talk :) 
> 
> love you xx

"She's here!" Callie called from the doorstep where she welcomed Zola for her play date with Sofia. The latter was soon running to hug her friend, a huge smile plastered on her face.

The two girls had grown so close as time passed and now, they were inseparable. If you hadn't seen them before, you'd think they were sisters.

"Hey Zola!" Arizona's melodious voice came from the kitchen, where she was making lunch for the kids. "How are your parents?"

"They're sad they couldn't come. They really wanted to see you." Her tone was soft and innocent, the perfect description of a child's purity.

Meredith and Derek didn't seem to have time for anything these days. They were both so busy with their trials and their daughter had to be somehow taken care of. Callie and Arizona didn't mind her staying with them at all, to say the least. Sofia was having the time of her life every time she had a chance to spend a day with the little Shepherd, which gave the two women an opportunity to cool-off and have time to talk like a normal married couple.

"So, about Nathan's surgery. What's the plan?" The brunette was now sitting at the kitchen table, while her wife was standing up, both hands on her hips. "Where do you want us to start from?"

Arizona seemed to hesitate, but after a few seconds, she sat at the opposite side of the table, a confused expression on her face. "I have no idea whatsoever. I really don't know what we could do for him." Her face was now buried in her hands. "His state is decreasing by the minute, and chances of his heart surviving such a big surgery are extremely low, not to say zero."

"We can do this, I know we can. You just have to believe. Peds is magical after all, right?" Callie was giving her one of these glowing smiles of hers and the blonde felt butterflies flutter in her belly every single time at the sight. 

When she saw her lover look up with a hint of what seemed like sadness, her piercing blue eyes filled with tears, the woman immediately got up and took her in her arms. Arizona was now quietly sobbing. "I'm not so sure of what we can and can't do anymore... All I know is that he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to die. He's just a kid, Calliope, a KID. Not even 5 years older than Sofia."

"We will go through all our options before we decide anything, okay? This is not the Arizona Robbins I know. This is not the woman I chose to marry. The woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with is strong, stubborn, confident and the BEST pediatric surgeon I have ever seen. So we can and we WILL do this." 

The blonde held onto her wife like her life depended on it. She still didn't understand what she had done to deserve such a saint in her life, but she definitely wasn't complaining. At last, she looked up into Callie's beautiful brown eyes and gently pressed her lips against hers, her fingers finding their usual place in these dark curls she loved so much... She felt a hand slide around her waist, pulling her in even closer as if she was going to disappear if she pulled back by even one centimeter. 

She simply couldn't resist her and her touch. It made shivers run down her spine and a fire burn in the pit of her stomach. No one else made her feels this way, not even her past serious lovers. All of a sudden, they heard the girls running to the kitchen, so they reluctantly pulled back and acted as if nothing happened, even if they both knew this was the biggest lie to ever exist. Now, they both giggled like fifteen year old teens who almost got caught doing something stupid or illegal.

"Why are you laughing, mamas?" Sofia was now standing in front of them, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing sweetie, mommy just made a really funny joke!" Arizona said, slightly uncomfortable. She was trying incredibly hard not to start laughing at how much her little daughter resembled her mother when wanting an answer.

Sofia seemed to accept the answer she got from her mother, because she simply nodded and took a seat at the table next to Zola, who was patiently waiting for the food to be ready. They started talking about the next game they'll play after they eat, completely forgetting about the two women standing at the other end of the kitchen, smiling at them. 

After a few minutes, they were both saying how delicious the meal was, making the blonde woman smile from ear to ear. Callie couldn't be happier to see her little princess growing with such an amazing friend. 

She had a perfect daughter, a perfect wife, a perfect job and a perfect house. What else could she possibly need? They were all happy together, and this is all that mattered for her. Without a word, she slowly kissed Arizona's right cheek and squeezed her hand gently. The blonde squeezed it in return, the usual bright and beautiful smile appearing on her equally stunning face. It was their tiny pink bubble, and they were making sure it would never burst. 

As soon as the girls were done with their lunch, they ran off to Sofia's room, already in their own universe... And here they were again, alone in the kitchen.

"Where were we?" The brunette chuckled at her spouse's impatience and quickly pulled her by the arm, locking their lips together. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, her tongue grazing the bottom lip of her lover ever so lightly, begging for access. The blonde got the hint and parted her lips, their tongues moving at a slow but passionate pace. Here it was again - the fire burning in her lower stomach. God, she loved this feeling! It made her whole body vibrate, a rush of excitement running through her veins, as if it was the first time.

She slightly tilted her head as Callie was moving her lips down her neck, leaving wet kisses every once in a while, provoking small whimpers to make their way out of Arizona's mouth. The latter was marveling in the feeling of her soft lips igniting her skin with every touch, the warmth of her breath caressing every part of her neck. She knew they had to stop there, that this was going to turn into more than just kissing, yet she couldn't bring herself to pull back. It was just too good to stop... 

"Calliope... We can't do this right now, the kids are here." Her breathing was shallow, and she had to gather all of her effort to let the words make their way into the brunette's ear. Her senses were anything but clear right now, but she loved it. She _adored it_ , in fact. All she got as a response from her wife was a small chuckle, and the next thing she knew was that she was now being lifted off the ground and taken to the bedroom. Her ankles automatically locked around the other woman's waist, her hands around her neck, bringing her lips to hers.

As soon as they got into the big room, Callie put her down slowly on the bed, never breaking contact, and put both her beautiful hands on each side of her lover's head. But as the latter was about to lift her shirt up and take it off, she pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes, without saying a word. The blonde frowned but then her expression was replaced by one of pure admiration. _I could look at these hazel eyes for the rest of my life_ , she thought to herself.

This woman was driving her crazy.


End file.
